tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 1.22
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> First Khandhaka >> 1.22 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIRST KHANDHAKA IV. THE PATISARANIYA-KAMMA (ACT OF RECONCILIATION) Chapter-22. 1. So the Sangha carried out the Patisaraniyakamma against Sudhamma the Bhikkhu, saying, 'You are to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder. And after he had been subjected by the Sangha to the Patisaraniya-kamma, though he went to Makkkikasanda, he was unable, being greatly troubled in his mind, to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder, but returned again even to Savatthi. Then the Bhikkhus asked him, 'Has Chitta the householder been induced by you to give you his pardon?' 'Indeed, though I went to Makkkikasanda, I was unable, being greatly troubled in my mind, to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder.' 'They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 2. 'Let, then, the Sangha, O Bhikkhus, appoint a companion messenger to Sudhamma the Bhikkhu, to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder. 'Now thus, O Bhikkhu, should the companion messenger be appointed. In the first place the Bhikkhu (who is to be sent) is to be asked (whether he is willing to go). After he has been asked, let some discreet and able Bhikkhu lay the matter before the Sangha, as follows: '"Let the venerable Sangha hear me. If the time seems meet to the venerable Sangha, let the Sangha appoint such and such a Bhikkhu as a companion messenger to Sudhamma the Bhikkhu, to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder. '"This is the motion (natti). '"Let the venerable Sangha hear me. The Sangha by this appoints such and such a Bhikkhu as a companion messenger to Sudhamma the Bhikkhu, to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder. Whosoever of the venerable ones approves of such and such a Bhikkhu being appointed as a companion messenger to Sudhamma the Bhikkhu, let him remain silent. Whosoever approves not of that, let him speak. '"Such and such a Bhikkhu has been appointed by the Sangha. (&c., as before). The Sangha approves of that. Therefore is it silent. Thus do I understand." 3. 'Then, O Bhikkhus, let Sudhamma the Bhikkhu go, together with the Bhikkhu who is the companion messenger, to Makkhikasanda, and ask pardon of Chitta the householder, saying, Pardon me, O householder; I desire to gain once more your good pleasure." If, when he thus speaks, he pardons him, it is well. If he pardon him not, the Bhikkhu who is the companion messenger should say, "Pardon him, O householder; he desires to gain once more your good pleasure." If, when he thus speaks, he pardon him, it is well. If he pardon him not, the Bhikkhu who is the companion messenger should say, "Pardon him, O householder; I desire to gain your good pleasure." If, when he thus speaks, he pardon him, it is well. If he pardon him not, the Bhikkhu(Monk) who is the companion messenger should say, "Grant pardon, O householder, to this Bhikkhu, in the name of the Sangha (I ask it)." If (&c., as before, down to). If he pardon him not, 'the Bhikkhu who is the companion messenger--without going out of sight, and without going out of hearing, of Chitta the householder--should make Sudhamma the Bhikkhu arrange his robe on one shoulder, and squat down on his heels, and stretch forth his two hands with the palms together, and so confess his fault.'